


Promise

by nopelle



Category: South Park
Genre: Adulthood, Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Marriage, Weddings, this is sad im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopelle/pseuds/nopelle
Summary: A promise is meant to be kept. But sometimes, it can be broken. A promise is forever. But for them, it has an end. Oneshot.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow headcanons/imagines just pop randomly in my head, and I liked one (lol there's so many). And now here it is. Enjoy! :)

“We’ll **always** be together?”

It’s obvious, isn’t it? Of course they will be.

For how many times had he asked that, Craig had lost count. It still did him wonders on how Tweek could be so worried on things, no matter how small or big they are. He always did, he always sympathizes them, and he wouldn’t even notice how he would let himself into unnecessary trouble.

Though, he was a very nice guy. He’s the one and only person Craig couldn’t refuse to with whatever he’d ask him.

“Yeah. Always.”

For how many times had he asked that, Craig still found it adorable. Tweek used to ask this back in the days he was so paranoid. Zombie apocalypse, end of the world, Craig getting hypnotized by a mysterious monster, or maybe an earthquake would happen and their houses would be separated from each other, making it unable for them to see each other again.

Now, Tweek was asking it, with genuine concern because college’s just around the corner.

“Are... are you sure?”

High school was fun, and it was more fun to reminisce about it since Craig had spent it with the most awesome people he called friends. For an ‘asshole’ like him, he sure was lucky to have four close friends.

And one of them… He was too blessed. He couldn’t thank the gods enough to have known such a guy like Tweek.

He was the kindest, sweetest. He can be fragile, but he can also be tough.

He really was blessed to even call Tweek _his._  

“Yes.”

 

* * *

 

The sun had already disappeared, but the two were still walking down the streets of South Park. It was their own town. Their beloved place. It was the home of the memories they had spent together, all the things they did as kids, teenagers…

They were all here.

“Remember that time… We walked along Whole Foods together,”

They couldn’t see them, but just with the sight of their little town, all those memories just come rushing. Like a flash of the past hitting them with every step they take.

“Oh, that time we gave up and just rolled with _being gay?”_

 _Tweek sounded so gloomy with what he said._ “Yeah,”

“And people instantly cheered us on, became more happy, just because we got back together. And-”

“We still are, right?”

Tweek stopped walking. And so did Craig.

The blond’s hands immediately reached up for his hair. It was a habit he never lost, amidst the attempts of his friends trying to stop him from it.

“Wha-what do you mean? Like… We’re still boyfriends?”

Craig raised his brow at him.

Tweek exhaled, a small smile now on his lips. “We’ve talked about this. We’re done since school ended, and we’re gonna part ways too.”

“I didn’t mean about us being _boyfriends.”_ Craig uttered in the most casual way he could manage.

He was too hurt to hear how what they have been before was now _nothing_ to Tweek.

“Ah. Yeah, well, of course. I will still be there for you even if we would be far apart. Same for you, right?”

Craig looked down to his shoes, a wide grin and a slight reddening of his cheeks displayed upon his face. “Duh.”

Tweek’s smile turned wider, “But us being boyfriends was a blast for me. It was fun.” He laughed. “But… now that people had fully moved on, and got used to seeing two guys dating each other.”

“Kyle and Cartman, still can’t believe.” Craig commented.

Tweek laughed lightheartedly, “Ah, the iconic pair that no one was expecting.”

“Dude, what are you even saying? It was so fucking obvious.” Craig said, with short chuckles in between his words.

Silence had accompanied them, and they still kept walking aimlessly through their small town. It was calm, boring even, but at least he was with Tweek. As long as Tweek’s by his side, he’d be fine with anything.

“I really did have a blast when we were together, ya know.” Tweek broke the silence. The raven almost missed the wide smile Tweek flashed at him “Though, I hope it was the same for you.”

It was, Tweek. _It was._

_In all truthfulness, it was more than what you hoped for._

  

* * *

 

Perhaps it was the best for them to be apart. Perhaps, they were just some naive guys who shouldn’t be so optimistic on practically everything.

Perhaps this will be their last time to see each other.

“Craig?” Tweek asked timidly, his moss eyes shining due to his incoming tears.

“This is life, I guess.” He stated. He couldn’t even look at the blond for much longer; He’s too afraid he would mirror Tweek’s own expression. “At least we can still chat each other.”

Feeling three pairs of eyes teasingly looking at him and Tweek, he raised his hand and flipped them off. “What?”

“You two are so sweet and so clingy to each othe–”

Jimmy bumped his crutch on Clyde’s side, “Nothing, n-nothing. W-what Clyde wa-w-was try-trying to say was, Tw-Tweek’s go-go-g-gotta leave.”

Craig glared, and turned his and Tweek’s back to his other friends.

 

“You ruined their moment!” Jimmy whisper-shouted at Clyde.

“Oh, me?” Clyde said in an insulted tone. “I was commenting _positively_ on them!”

“Guys, please.” Token hushed them, as they went back and listened in to Craig and Tweek’s conversation.

 

Craig was holding Tweek’s hands delicately in his. He was frowning, but his ratty bangs covered most of his face as his head was down.

“But chatting is not enough,” Tweek sniffled and held Craig’s hands more tighter, squeezing them a couple times.

Craig stifled a chuckle, “Skype? Facetime?”

“Ha-ha, so funny.” The blond replied with lack of amusement.

Loss in words to comfort Tweek (he believed he already said all of what he had), he snaked his arms around Tweek’s scrawny frame. He sighed as he hugged him.

“I… I love you.” Tweek whispered softly. Craig froze.

He couldn’t hold it in anymore. He let out a tiny whimper, a tear rebelling as it escaped from his eye.

It was so long since he’d heard those three words.

“I love you too.” Craig weakly replied.

_He probably would never get to hear those words spoken to him again._

Now, he sees college as a pain in the arse now. Not only would Tweek leave the town for how many years would it take. But also Craig himself, Clyde, Jimmy, Token, and all the other kids from his school that he grew up with.

They’re all finally grown up and gonna leave home. And likely would _...never return._

Just thinking about how Tweek might get a decent job from where his university’s located and would permanently call the place his home, it haunted him. Tweek would just be a childhood memory, only to be revisited again when people start reunions and all those crappy social things.

Just thinking about it more made him hug Tweek longer. 

What felt like centuries embracing the best person that had walked into his life, it was a shame that he had to let go. Let go and just forget. Maybe.

 

* * *

 

Finally. It’s time.

It’s the day they'll be together.

 

“Dude! Where’s my bow tie?! Goddammit where’s _your_ bow tie?!" 

Clyde had been running back and forth from the bedroom and into the living room, where all shoe boxes, coats, socks and his stuff were strewn everywhere. It was as if Clyde’s the bride. Well, he practically was now.

“Check the drawers again, check it all the way.” Token instructed Clyde calmly, even though he’s on the verge of popping from impatience because of his friend.

The whole house became noisy with Clyde’s thundering footsteps once again as he entered the living room. “Yeah, I found mine. But Craig, where the hell is yours? We're gonna be late!”

“Wait, is Craig’s tie is missing too– Craig, why the hell aren't you wearing any pants yet?”

Craig dismissed them and kept on being focused on his phone.

“He’s still texting Tweek, isn’t he,” Clyde said, almost as a statement than a question.

“I am.”

“And… couldn't it take a minute for you to just put on a pair of pants?” Token asked.

“No.” Craig refused to even look at Token when he answered.

“C’mon, we're running late. And you two are eventually gonna meet up at the chapel!”

“I know.”

“You’ve been texting him since yesterday night. Why are you still texting him, for god’s sake...” Token put a hand on his face in a stressed manner.

“Tweek needs me.” Craig answered with seriousness, now looking at Token fiercely.

Token just stared back.

Clyde had cut the silence short with a high-pitched hum of acknowledge, “Tweek’s getting nervous about the wedding and Craig’s comforting him since then.”

“That’s sweet and all. But still, why is he– why aren’t you dressed yet?”

Noticing how he was blushing (in annoyance or bashfulness, he’s not entirely sure) , he stood up to go hide and dress in the bedroom. “Okay, okay! I’ll go dressed, whatever.”

 

With a loud shut of the door,  a knowing smile had crept up its way to Token’s face. “Tweek’s still that nervous wreck, huh.”

The other sighed happily, “And Craig would still be there to help him calm down. They never change.”

“It’s like I’m getting high school vibes whenever those two just gets to talk with each other again.”

“Dude,” Clyde said dramatically. “It’s like having a flashback of our past.”

 

* * *

  

The whole place was littered with bouquets of white roses and sunflowers, the whole chapel decorated with the theme of yellow and white. People were all expectant, excited, and so joyful. Though they were just in a small chapel, somehow the decors and gauds made the event look ‘grandiose’. 

Craig was trying his best to muster up a small grin amidst his true inner state.

He’d been clenching and unclenching his hand since he reached the altar. When the priest appeared, he even started sweating in sheer nervousness.

“Psst!” Clyde called from his seat in the front pew. “Your ‘pussy-ness’ is showing! Don’t be so nervous!”

It took all of Craig to stop himself from using his middle finger in a holy place. Instead, he just narrowed his eyes at the brunet, who was now having two thumbs up at his way.

He turned his head back around, and faced Tweek.

It was almost as if he was such a blinding sight. In the most luxurious garment he’d ever seen Tweek, he was wearing a nice tuxedo, paired with a yellow tie. His hair was swept back, but still had a messy style (as it usually _should_ be). He had this anxious smile Craig had noticed he’d had on his lips since he stood onto the altar. His eyes were no different; wary and kept shifting to one thing to another.

And now it shifted to Craig.

The mosaic designed on the wall was shone on with sunlight from outside, and it casted a nice glow upon Tweek’s face. It made him look like the most important person in the whole room. Well, he was the groom after all.

“Hey,” was Tweek’s shy greeting. “Does my hair look ok?”

“Since when did your hair bothered you?” Craig blurted without even thinking of what he’ll say.

Tweek looked at him in slight disapproval, “Um, we’re in a formal event. Just wanna look–”

“You look dashing.” Craig had cut him up, and spoke with all honesty in his flat voice. He sent a comforting grin to the blond, and the all the visible stress on Tweek’s face vanished.

He didn’t mean to, but his grin turned into a sad smile. The wedding had both made them a wreck, all worried, stressed and uneasy about everything that just comes to their mind. Even though they shouldn’t be.

Amidst that, he offered a shaky hand for Tweek to hold.

He took it. 

The pianist had played wondrous calming music, letting it echo through the chapel. It suited the emotions Craig was feeling right at that moment. Reprising hope. But with a small hint of sullenness.

“Thank you.” Tweek squeezed his hand to catch his attention.

_Just like old times, huh._

“For what?”

“For being here. Since third grade.”

Craig looked at him quizzically, “Well, I made a promise back then, didn’t I?”

Tweek let out a chuckle, “Yeah, you did.”

“I might be an emotionless asshole, but I stay true to what I say.” Craig stated.

He turned himself to fully face Craig’s form. “And you did.” Tweek finalized with a thankful expression.

 

_‘We’ll always be together.’_

_Where was ‘we’?_

_What the hell happened to ‘we’?!_

 

“I want to thank you. For everything. I really mean it.” The blond said, and now it was him who was inviting for a hug.

It was like back then again, when Tweek left town.

Craig’s eyes felt moist. His whole body wanted to tremble from all the pain he was feeling right now.

As usual of him, he hid it by shoving his face to the crook of Tweek’s neck, letting his arms hung themselves around Tweek.

“Thank you for being here with me until the end, man. This is it.”

Craig spoke in a small voice. “It’s the end. _This_ is the end.”

“Yup. Now you go find yourself someone new you could give that promise to, Craig.”

“Haha,” Craig laughed bitterly, but it wasn’t noticed by the blond. “I will.”

 

 _In reality, there was really a ‘we’. There_ **_was_ ** _._

 

“Oh, you have a new promise to me,” Tweek said.

“What about?”

"Promise me,” Tweek pulled away from the hug, much to Craig’s disappointment. He now had his hands holding onto the raven’s shoulders. “Promise me, I’ll be your best man at your own wedding.”

The chapel’s wide and tall doors opened, a mild announcement of the arrival of Tweek’s partner. The bells rang loudly, people’s eyes shined in interest of the newcomer to march down the aisle in all of their glory.

It didn’t take Craig’s interest though. All his interests were focused on one single person. And that person was right in front of him, smiling so broadly and had a joyful tint in his eyes that were so rare. So rare, and it wasn’t even caused by him. He’s so happy, full of light and optimism.

It’s been so long since he saw Tweek looking so happy.

“I promise.” He answered back.

 

 


End file.
